Leafs Last Resort
by Blackmagesamurai
Summary: Zetsu has been spotted, and Shino and Kiba have to go after him since Naruto was killed by Itachi. many twists and turns to come in some chapters Pairings ShinoHinata, KibaxOC, KibaxHanabi
1. The missions start

Character ages and rank (Shino age 18/Jounin) (Kiba age 18/ Chuunin) There are more characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

NPOV

"Hey Shino get over here" yelled Kiba.

It was a stormy night for the dog chunin and bug jounin. They were on an S rank mission hunting the spotted akutsuki member. All they know is that his face is a Venus fly trap and that he is green.

"Did you find anything Kiba" Shino asked

"Yeah" Kiba said pointing to a dead body that had no head, and the rest of his or her body was mangled.

"This person was eaten alive, I have never seen anything like it" Shino said with shock in his voice.

"Guess this guy a cannibal or something, man why do we have to do this" Kiba said with annoyance.

"Because, Itachi killed Naruto and Sakura so were stuck killing the Akutsuki" Shino told his angry teammate

"Where is Hinata shouldn't she be here to"

"I already told you that I told her that it was best for her not to come with us, I don't want to put her in that kind of danger" Shino replied

"Kiba watch out!" Shino yelled sending a swarm of bugs to fully cover Kiba from six Kunai.

"What the hell is going on" Kiba asked Shino

"Where on a mission remember" Shino told Kiba "The bugs say there are three in the left tree, I'll fight them, you take the two hiding on the third tree to the right.

"Got ya" Kiba replied

Shino made two clones and went after his three while Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and they took a kunai in each of there hands then ran in after them.

Shinos 1st bug clone jumped up and threw a punch at the Akutsuki spy but he blocked. Then the clone broke apart and the bugs swarmed his arm then his entire body knocking him out, then the bugs returned to Shino.

Kiba and Akamaru took one each. Kiba threw his kunai at the spy witch he knocked away with a kunai of his own. Kiba then charged him with both claws and tried to cut the spy but the spy used a fire missile jutsu and blasted Kiba into a tree.

Akamaru lunged with his kunai but was easily evaded and when the spy threw a kunai at his head Akamaru blocked with his but then the realized that the kunai had an explosion tag on it, but it was too late, he was hit hard with the explosion getting knocked out.

Shino threw his kunai witch was made of bugs so when the spy tried to flick it away it the bugs broke up and attached themselves to the spies head blinding him. Then Shino came up and slit his throat with a real kunai killing the Akutsuki spy.

Shinos other clone was a running after his man so Shino sent a swarm of bugs to sneak up on the Akutsuki. The plan had worked and the enemy was now getting toppled with a massive barrage of bugs.

Kiba struggled to get up and when he was finally on his feet he got struck with four shuriken. The Akutsuki member sent another fire missile jutsu. Kiba moved to the right barely dodging it. He took out the four shuriken that got stuck in his skin and threw them back at the spy.

The spy that beat Akumaru came for Shino and tried to punch Shino but Shino jumped back just in time to counter with a punch with a punch of his own. The spy blocked with his arm but Shino had already prepared for the bugs to come out of his arms to attack the spy. As soon as there arms made contact he unleashed his plan and within a matter of seconds the spy was covered in bugs getting his chakara sucked dry.

The spy lunged at Kiba with a kunai in his hand and when he took a swing at Kiba, he grabbed his hand and bent it backwards then grabbed his face with his claw and bashed his head into a rock knocking him out.

"Akamaru are you ok" Kiba yelled as he went to his injured friend.

"How his he Kiba" Shino asked.

"He's Ok, just unconscious; he'll be up in a bit.

"That's good, we can take a break, good job, but be prepared, and they could strike at any moment" Shino said as he went to start a fire.

SHINO POV

This is going to be a long mission. I was supposed to be home in time for the Clan counsel meeting for mine and Hinatas marriage. Hopefully we can find this plant and kill him in five or less days. He's supposed to be powerful, but I should be okay. I just hope that Kiba doesn't get in to any trouble.

Normal POV

What's that, Shino thought to himself when he heard a bush rattle. Shino let out a group of bugs a sent them into the bush.

"Who's there?" Shino yelled "come out"

"Is someone there?" Kiba yelled to Shino

A kid with an earth village forehead protector jumped out of the bush with Shino's bugs attaching them selves to her. Shino commanded them to come back since she had less the ninety five percent of her chakara and couldn't fight if she wanted to.

"Who are you?" Kiba yelled as he took out a kunai and grabbed the girl by her neck sticking at her neck.

"Wait!" the girl yelled "I'm not here to fight"

"Who are you?" Shino demanded

"My names Kaza Mizuki" she replied "I'm running from the Earth village Anbu"

"So you're a criminal" Kiba said with a bit of interest "so what ya do"

"You don't need to know that" He replied

"Yes we do, tell us" Shino demanded "Will have to kill you if you don't"

"Wha what, that's not fare!" Mizuki yelled.

"Yes it is, we're on a mission and if you don't talk then we'll have to expect the worst" Kiba told her. "So what will it be?"

"Ok, you win" Mizuki said defeated. "My father wanted me to marry into a Cloud village Clan since I was the heir to the Kaza clan. When I refused he punished me and told me that I was getting married weather I like it or not, so I ran away.

"That sucks" Kiba replied. "So how old are you anyway"

"Seventeen" Mizuki told him.

"My names Kiba and I'm eighteen, and a Chuunin. This is Shino, he's eighteen and a Jounin" Kiba said pointing to Shino.

"I'm a Chuunin to" Mizuki told him "where are you two headed"

"Were hunting an S-Rank Villain from the Grass Village" Shino replied.

"Those headbands are from the leaf village so why are you going after a Grass village missing Nin. Shouldn't the Grass village hunt him down?" Mizuki asked.

"No, he's in a band of criminals that killed some of Konoha's ninja" Kiba replied.

"Can you let me come, I'll help you fight and maybe the Hokage can let me join Konoha" She asked

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself" Kiba replied

"We can't just let some random ninja tag along with us" Shino told her

"But the Anbu are only six hours away, please let me come" she pleaded.

"How can we trust you" Shino asked

"You two are stronger then me, so if I try anything I'll get killed" Mizuki told them

"Come on Shino, let her come along, the more help the better"

"Ok, we'll let you come" Shino replied. "But one more thing. Bug Chakara transfer jutsu"

Shino's bugs attached them selves to her sending chakara into her completely refilling her strength.

"We head out in two hours so be prepared" Shino told them as he went back to starting a fire.


	2. Anbu problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

NPOV

"So Mizuki, You got any blood line abilities" Kiba Asked.

"Yeah, I do" Mizuki replied.

"Well what is it" Kiba asked.

"You'll see later"

"O' come on, tell me" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Alright, If you insist" Mizuki sighed.

Mizuki got up and walked over to Kiba, and made a few hand signs. Out of no where her hands turned jet black and Shiny like obsidian, followed by the rest of her body.

"That's cool, but what's it do" Kiba asked.

"It gives me extra defense and doesn't take up Chakra" Mizuki told him.

"How much stronger does it make you"

"It only triples my regular defense, but it's basically free so what can you complain about" Mizuki replies. "So where's Shino"

"Don't know. Shino's probably taking a stroll or something"

SHINO'S POV

"Why am I not more cautious?" Shino asked himself out loud.

_I just let some random girl join us out of nowhere. She could be the death of me and Kiba._

Shino was sitting on top of tree stomp controlling his bugs that he had sent out to inspect the area, and set traps. He got up and started to walk towards the campsite when he seen one of his bugs rushing back.

"What is it, did you find something" Shino asked in the Aburame foreign language.

"Three Anbu members are heading toward the campsite and fast" The little insect warned Shino.

Shino quickly made haste in returning to the campsite. Shame he took almost an hour to get where he was. Shino never did like to wander off.

KIBA POV

Kiba was lying down near the fire when he heard Mizuki make a loud screech.

"Hey, Mizuki" Kiba screamed "are you alright"

Kiba sniffed a small scent that seemed like it was vary close.

"Show yourself dame it" Kiba screamed "And why the hell did it take so long to pick up your smell"

"Ku Ku Ku. Seems my smell resistant anbu suit is working just fine" The anbu replied "Yet, you were able to catch my smell, how"

"You don't know much about us Inazukas do you, eh" Kiba said with a grin.

"Must be a clan of mutts. Ku Ku Ku"

"What, how, how dare you. I'm goanna knock you to hell" Kiba yelled "What did you do with Mizuki you Anbu bastard"

"If you're talking about the girl then my comrade is dealing with her"

MIZUKI POV 

"That was low" Mizuki said irritated ripping the kunai out of her upper left arm that was thrown at her.

"You really should watch your surroundings my lady" The Anbu replied sternly.

"Maybe you should"

"What do you mean my lady?"

The Mizuki in front of the Anbu solider broke apart revealing that it was an earth clone. Mizuki then sprung up from the ground behind the soldier with her armor activated and a kunai in hand. She brought the kunai to head level and took a swing at the mans head but when the kunai made contact the Anbu soldier exploded.

"Ah" Mizuki screamed as she was sent flying in to the bottom of a bolder.

"No, you should watch your surroundings" The man spoke quietly standing in front of her. "Your opponent may just be one step ahead of you"

KIBA POV

"Mizuki" Kiba screamed hearing his comrade's scream.

"If you want to go find your friend then I suggest you beat" The Anbu man said in a deep voice. "That's if you can beat me.

"Beat you, no. I'll kill you"

"Even if you do it will be too late to save your friend"

"Don't worry about that. She's not alone" Kiba boasted.

"What do you mean?"

"Always have a faithful companion bub"

HINATA POV

_Shino, come back soon. You shouldn't have gone without me; I could have assisted you and Kiba on your mission._

Hinata was knocked back to her senses by the loud voice of her thirteen year old sister.

"Hinata are you listening" Hanabi yelled angrily.

"S-sorry sister"

"Sorry, is that- o whatever. Father has requested for you so stop day dreaming and hurry up" Hanabi demanded.

"F-father wants to see me"

"Yes, so get going" Hanabi yelled again.

"R-right" Hinata spoke softly turning to walk out the door.

_I hope he's not mad again, because if he is there is going to be trouble, for me._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors note**

_Italicized words are for when the character is thinking in there mind._


	3. Big White Defender

KIBA POV

Kiba threw a kunai at the Anbu soldier and a smoke bomb. When it blew up Kiba hastily jumped into the nearby tree. The Anbu solider jumped out of the smoke and up to the tree and made a few hand signs.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile" The solider said as he sent a fire missle into the tree where the dog Nin jumped to.

_Dame its coming right for me. With out Akamaru I don't have many fighting options. _Kiba jumped sideways out of the tree away from the massive explosion, and threw another kunai.

"Your efferts are useless" The Anbu solider roared as he made a few more hand signs. "Earth Release: Earth Shore Return" A earth wall quickly came up from under the ground blocking the kunai.

_Shit, I better think fast or I'm not going to stand a chance._ "Four Legs Technique" Kiba said making a few hand signs. Chakra started to appear around Kiba and his nails transfomred into claws. He made his arms act as another pair of legs and leaped over the earth wall.

"It takes more then a wall to hold me scumbag" Kiba yelled as he was in the air staring down at his enemy"

"Your speeds good but not good enough" The man yelled back jumping to the his side.

Kiba hit the ground and made another leap towards the man when he thrusted his legs into the ground as he seen the hand signs that his opponent was making.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile" The Anbu man said sending a missle straight for Kiba.

"NO" Kiba yelled right as he was struck with an extrodinay amount of pain.

* * *

SHINO POV

Shino was leaping from tree to tree as fast as he could when he was suddenly stopped dead in his by the sight of a man of at least fourhundred pounds.

_Who the Hell is that. He's fatter then Chouji is, and God that's fat. He's wearing an Earth Anbu suit so he must be in the group that Mizuki metiioned eariler. _

"Konoha ninja, you will not take one more step" The obease man said in a hoarse voice.

"If you value your life then step out of my way, and if you don't then do not say that I did not warn you" Shino said emotionlissly to the man.

"You talk big for such a little man you no" The man spoke in his hoarse voice once again

Shino opened up a few holes in the back of his feet and started to let the bugs creep out while he reached into his weapons pocket and pulled out a shuriken and chucked it at the man.

"Is that all you got" The man yelled making a few hand signs. "Earth style Fat spiked ball Jutsu" The man enlarged himselg by five times his regular size and cusled upinto a ball. Rock from the ground piled on top of him and started to form five foot spikes all around him.

_What the hell is that thing. His jutsu his simular to Chouji witch will make this easy considering I've been sparring with him for the past mounth and he hasn't been able to beat me once._

"Go to hell" the man roared as he charged Shino head on.

"Bug Wall" Shino said making a wall of bugs come up to stop the rolling ball of earth. The man hit the wall full force but was stopped a few seconds after the impact because of bugs from the bug wall attaching them self on to him. The mans chakara was sucked out in a matter of seconds along with his life. Shino's bugs came back to him dropping the man on to the ground. Shino called the bugs back into his body and pushed up his shades.

_Now that that's over with I need to catch up with the others. _Shino thought to himself as he went on to the campsite.

* * *

MIZUKI POV

_Where is he taking me. I can't feel or move any part of my body yet i'm still alive. How could I have let my self be defeated so easily; I'm getting rusty it seems._

The man had picked Mizuki up and started walking back to his own campsite when he heard something in the bushes.

"Who's there" The man demanded taking a kunai out holding it up.

"Grr" A loud sound from something you could tell wasn't human.

"Show yourself" The man demanded again throwing the kunai at the bush. Suddenly A white dog jumped out and charged the man at full force and when the kunai made contact the Akamaru clone poofed. Out of no where Akamaru came from under the ground slashing the man in the torso area drawling a small amount of blood.

_What is that thing. Wait. That sound it's making, a dog sound. It's Akamaru! _Mizuki thought to herself.

The Anbu soldier dropped mizuki to the ground and stepped forward. "You will pay for that you little shit" The man said irritated.

Akamaru just started to bark at him then made a lunge for his chest.

The man then made a few hand signs "Earth style long earth blade jutsu" The man said as a six foot kantana came upfrom under the ground. He then slashed the giant white dog only to get hit with a purple smoke bomb. "No another clone"

Akamaru quickly grabbed Mizuki and ran with her behind two green bushes letting her go so that she would not get hurt in the battle.

_Akamaru saved me. But where is Kiba. Shouldn't he be here._ Mizuki thought to her self before passing out cold.

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU MUT" The man screamed looking around for Akamaru.

"Garuga" Akamaru yelled outloud even though to the man it just sounded like an angrey bark. Akamaru came twirling out from behind the rock hitting the man head on. Akamaru went out of his garuga to the slash the mans arm knocking the long sword out of his hand. A considerable amount of blood then came out of the mans arm.

"Ahh" The man screamed as akamru slamed on top of him. The last thing he saw before his death was giant fangs clamping on to his head then it all went black for him.

* * *

HINATA POV

Hinata found herself walking through the long hall to her fathers study once again.The hallway was mostly plain except for pictures of former Hyuuga elders sacattered on the walls.

_Why would father want to see me now. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I hate it when he yells at me, it can last for hours. _Hinata then found herself infront of the entrance to her fathers study. She slowly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Came the Stern voice of her Father.

Hinata quickly opened the door and walked in to the room colsing the door behind her. "You wanted t-to see me father" Hinata asked timidly

"Yes, and stop acting so dame scared all of the time" Hiashi said harshly. "It seems your fiance may not be back in time for the clan council meeting so me and Shibi agreed to postpond it for another two weeks." Hiashi told his daughter.

"Y-yes I understand father" Hinata replied.

"Good then you may leave Hinata" Hiashi said dismissing Hinata.

"Yes father" Hinata said quietly walking out the study door only to find her sister standing in front of her.

"So you in trouble Hinata" Hanabi asked curiously

"N-no I'm not"Hinata replied then started walking past her sister.

"Wait Hinata, I'm not done yet" Hanabi ran up to her sister.

"Y-yes sister. What is it" Hinata asked

"Are you excited about getting married to Shino"

"Yes of course."

"Well your honest Hinata I'll give you that"

"W-what"

"Remember I have the all seeing eyes. I know that you were with Shino a lot and not just as friends. So I gussed you two lucked out having been put into an arranged marriage togeather."

"H-ha-hanabi" Hinata chocked out blushing like mad.

"Bye Hinata" Hanabi said to her sister running past her down the hall.


	4. Hokages Scroll

KIBA POV

_Where is he taking me?_ Kiba thought to himself as he was being carried away by his defeater. He was barely conscience and all he could see was the green grass below him. Suddenly he heard his captor talk with someone he called leader.

"Sir, I'm back" Kibas captor said

"Where is the lass Jaden, and don't tell me you lost her" The person in charge replied to his subordinate.

"Kai went after her, but I don't seem to sense his existence anymore" Jaden reported to his leader. "Takashi's chakara has vanished to so it would look as if as if he is not of this world any more.

"What do you suggest? Are you telling me that you let her get away?"

"Sir, There is a motive that I brought back this mutt instead of killing him. Mizuki and the boy seem to be friends. If we hold him confined then the adolescent maiden will without doubt come after him and right in to our hands." The soldier explained to his commander.

"If you're mistaken then you to will be six feet underneath the ground. Do I make myself understandable Jaden?"

"Yes captain" Jaden replied.

"Good, you go and make certain that you set up additional traps. Remember, we need her breathing Jaden" The Captain reminded.

The Anbu Jaden then tossed kiba over next to the fire and went on to finish his new orders.

_Dame, don't he know that getting tossed hurts. Ah forget it. I have to get out of here but how. _Kiba thought to himself. _Ok I'm dog-tired, can't move, and its two on one. O forget it I'm screwed. Guess I just got to wait for the others, cause by what those guys were saying I know at least Mizuki is alive and since that one guy said that he didn't sense the other guys chakara it could mean that Shino already took him out. Maybe Akamaru already caught up with Mizuki so then it would be three on two since I obviously can't do anything anymore Well nothing to do but sit around and wait._

* * *

SHINOPOV

The sun was just setting as Shino could start to picture Mizuki and Akamaru up ahead.

_Kiba's not with them. He could be in trouble. _

"Mizuki, Akamru" Shino called to his two allies as he caught up with them.

The sudden call had made Mizuki jump and she would have fallen if it had not been for Akamaru rescuing her. She quickly gained her composure and glanced over to her insect ninjas ally.

"Shino I can't find Kiba anywhere" Mizuki yelled at Shino in hysterical.

"When someone is right next to you there is no reason in witch to raise your voice" Shino lectured Mizuki.

"How the hell can you lecture me when Kiba is missing? Don't you care about your own teammate you immoral bastard!" Mizuki yelled at Shino

Shino sighed "I have bugs going to look for him, and even if one is in distraught it is not a justification for a conniption"

"Like hell it isn't. I don't understand you" Mizuki said turning around to a disconnected tree log that seemed to have fallen recently and sat down.

Shino turned to his left to see four of his kikaichu bugs flying toward him.

"Report" Shino commanded his bugs.

"_**Kiba has been captured and they are waiting for you and the girl to come save him. There are two of them and they have eight traps set up and are planning on capturing her**_" One of Shino's bugs reported to him.

"**Go disarm the traps and try to discover any of the enemy's weak spots" **Shino commanded his bugs.

"What did he see Shino" Mizuki asked jumping up from the fallen tree log.

"Kiba has been captured and they are waiting for us to come save him. It seems as though they have eight traps set, and are planning on using them to capture you" Shino told his comrade

"Dame it" She Mizuki growled angrily. "Well let's get going. We have to save Kiba" Akamaru also made a bark in agreement to his new friend.

"Don't be hasty Mizuki. We need to utilize a pla-

"The hell with that Kibas in trouble you stuck up bug bastard" Mizuki yelled cutting of Shino. She then turned around and started to run off.

"Stop' Shino commanded.

"Don't you care about your own friend you heartless bug bastard"

"You're going in the wrong direction" Shino explained

"O. Yeah. Your right"

"I already have sent some bugs to disarm the traps, so if you'll listen to me we can do this right, and they need Kiba alive for us to come so he is not in any danger at the moment" Shino told Mizuki.

"Then if your bugs have already taken care of the traps then lets go, what are we waiting for"

"We need to have patients the bugs are still taking care of the traps and the bugs are also gathering data on the enemies" Shino explained to Mizuki "We should start to head out now but we need to take our time and let the bugs complete there assignment"

"O come on" Mizuki complained, but Shino had already started towards the enemy.

_She complains just as much as Kiba does maybe even more. How am I supposed to stay quiet like I like to be if I have to explain every last thing to the girl. She is defiantly not suited to take over any clan no matter how un-prestigious it happens to be. _Shino thought to himself.

* * *

HINATA POV

_What should I do no. Without Shino, or Kiba here I really can't do anything fun. Maybe Neji would want to train. But wait, Nejis with Lee on a mission. Hanabis not busy since Shino's not here and he's her Sensei. But Hanabi and I don't really share common interests. I'm really board. _Hinata thought to herself

Hinata found herself wondering around the streets of Konoha wearing a navy blue Kimono with the traditional leaf symbol on the upper torso and each leg. There were not that many people, just a few mothers with their toddlers roaming around. There were mostly houses neighboring her with the exception of one restaurant that really looked as if it could be repainted.

"Yo, Hinata" came the voice of her former Sensei Kurenai.

Hinata looked to her left to see Kurenai about twenty yards away walking with a newspaper. Hinata hastily ran to Kurenai so that she could chat with her former instructor and friend.

"Hello Kurenai Sensei" Hinata said politely to her Sensei when she reached her position.

"Hi Hinata. Shouldn't you be doing something besides drifting around the streets?" Kurenai asked the blue haired Hyuuga.

"There's n-nothing to d-do" Hinata replied.

"Well a girl your age should find something to do. Think of something" Kurenai said lecturing Hinata

"Y-yes Sensei, s-sorry Sensei" Hinata said apologetically to Kurenai

"No, I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm just stressed out with having to do so much with the kid and I really don't have much time of my own unless Shikamaru decides to baby sit like he is right now.

"Its all right Sensei" Hinata told Kurenai "W-what are you doing Sensei?"

"O I'm just getting some fresh air" Kurenai responded brushing away her bangs, because they were getting in her eyes.

"You s-should get a hair cut Sensei" Hinata told Kurenai taking notice to her hair problem.

"Yeah, Kakashi was saying that it really is getting to long, and for that lazy pervert to care about something other then his books, it shows that it must be getting bad."

"Um S-sensei"

"Yes Hinata'

"S-shino won't be back f-for a while so t-the e-engagement party won't will be p-postponed for three more weeks"

"Really. Well I hope that he gets back safely. We don't want anything happening to him do we?

"N-no we don't" Hinata replied to Kurenai.

"Well I have to be getting back to my apartment. Now don't do stay out to late its almost dark. You know as well as me that there are nasty, sickening people out there. You need to be careful, especially knowing what happened to Ino and Tenten" Kurenai reminded Hinata.

"Y-yes Sensei. Bye" Hinata told Kurenai as she headed of back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Bye Hinata" Kurenai said back as she jumped up on top of a building and went off to her apartment.

The sky had just turned completely dark when Hinata walked through the main doors to the Hyuuga compound. She turned to enter the living room where her sister was watching TV on there fifty-two inch plasma. Hanabi was dressed in her usual black tee-shirt, and a pair of really short black shorts witch Hinata had a feeling that their father had not seen her wearing yet for he was a man of decency.

"Hanabi w-what are you watching?" Hinata asked her sister

"A movie on dishonest samurais trying to raid a village where a commoner is destined to save his people" Hanabi told her older sister.

"Is it g-good" Hinata asked the young Hyuuga

"I've seen better" Hanabi replied to her older sister once more.

"Is father home" Hinata asked her sister curiously

"No he had to go on some s-rank mission with Shino's, and Shikamaru's dads." Hanabi answered Hinata.

"Is that why your w-wearing those shorts" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and I just remembered. Some ninja left a scroll on the dinning room table and asked me to make sure that you read it"

"Ok t-thanks Hanabi" Hinata thanked her sister as she went to get the scroll that was left for her. When she got there she looked at the scroll and there was a tag on it that read top secret. Hyuuga Hinata grabbed the scroll and opened it.

**Dear Hyuuga Hinata**

**You are to report to the Hokage's office at nine o'clock in the morning tomorrow. You do not need to bring any ninja gear just yourself. This is really important that you hear what we have to say. There will be someone coming over to my office to discus the meaning of why he needs you to come.**

** Sincerely**

** Tsunade **


End file.
